


Troll!Reader x Any Canon Male Troll

by wwhe



Series: Homestuck/Hiveswap x Reader [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhe/pseuds/wwhe
Summary: I'm currently taking Reader x Homestuck/Hiveswap requests!some fluffy smut for a male/female troll!reader x any male troll they choose!the troll you're paired with doesn't even have to be a canon one - it can be a fantroll or whatever really. the point is, you're paired with a male troll who can be whoever you want him to be! said troll can be from either homestuck or hiveswap, whatever you want!reader can be either male or female or whatever!(Y/N) = your namethis is kind of an old smutty one-shot so sorry if it's not that great :/ if you do read this, please kindly let me know what you think! im open to constructive criticism!





	Troll!Reader x Any Canon Male Troll

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the characters written in the story are at least 18 years of age or older. please don't read this kind of stuff if you know you shouldn't be, okay? <3 im a pretty cool guy but underage mixed with sexual content isnt cool, man.
> 
> the story is also available on my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/501805638-troll-reader-x-male-troll-smut-some-fluffy-smut

It was strange seeing him like this. Normally heats weren't really all that bad - it was usually just the overwhelming urge to pail someone plus some mild bodily discomfort. It wasn't the greatest but it also wasn't really that bad. You had never seen your moirail so disheveled. What kind of heat was he in??

 

When you came into heat for the first time, he had helped you through it. He had offered to commit red acts with you, red acts that you knew were not meant for palemates. His explanation was simply that when he had his first heat cycle, he had wished there were someone to help him through it. As your moirail, he simply wanted to help you out with the uncomfortable urges a little. For most trolls, one or two good pailing sessions could usually satisfy the heat, which lasted a little less than two weeks.

 

You had declined his offer the first day of your heat cycle only to come crawling back and asking if he was still up for it on the second day. 

 

The session wasn't particularly long, yet it had completely satisfied your urge to mate. He seemed to know all the right places to touch you - all the tricks to send shivers down your body and all the right movements to make. The way he had moaned into your mouth as you kissed him had driven you nearly to the edge with arousal. It wasn't very long after your bulges had been wrapping around and sliding against each other when he found your nook and pressed at the entrance. All it took for him to slip inside was a very needy "Please..." from you and some insistent moaning.

 

Because this pail session was purely for heat-relief purposes, he wasted no time teasing you as he rubbed and squirmed around inside of your nook - trying to find the best places that caused you the most pleasure. For added assistance he used the hand that wasn't fastened at your waist to stroke your dripping bulge, moaning softly into your ear, hoping to let you know that he was enjoying it as well and that you would find yourself even more turned on. He had helped you reach your peak and you found your nook clenching down on his bulge, insistent that he fill your seed flap with his genetic material.

 

He had completely taken care of your heat urges with just that one quick pailing, and you were grateful for it. You felt lucky to have a moirail that cared enough to help you out with something like that. This time around, he was the one in heat. You figured that you should make it up to him.

 

After all, he had sort of saved your life back there. If you hadn't had a full pail to present to the drone when it had came demanding it, you probably would've been culled. As long as he has a full pail to present as well, he'll be safe too.

 

It had been a good half hour or so since you had gotten to his hive. If you were correct, his heat cycle should've been in full swing right about now. When he had reacted so excitedly as you pressed the first kiss to his lips and allowed you to remove his shirt so quickly, you were certain that your suspicions were correct. Today was the perfect day to return the pailing favor.

 

Right now, he was laying on his back before you, panting into your mouth as you rubbed your hands along his bare sides. His hands were flattened, fingers splayed onto your clothed shoulder blades for stability - it was taking everything he had not to flip things around so that he was on top of you. You grazed your thumbs across his grubscars, earning a quiet moan from him. This felt very red, despite the actual paleness behind it. The absolutely definite, set-in-stone paleness behind it. This was pale. No questions asked. Definitely.

 

With a more defined touch to his grubscars, you caused him to turn his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut and panting some more. You took the opportunity to press your lips to his neck, trailing sloppy kisses up to his jawline, making him gasp and shiver at the sensation.

 

Pulling back, you check to make sure he was okay with that. You were doing this for him and not for you, after all. Right?

 

"Was that okay? Want me to stop that?" you whisper into his ear.

 

''N-no, please keep going. More." he manages to say in between pants. His hands have moved to your lower back, pressing you closer to him. At his request, your lips return to his neck and you start to kiss the exposed skin with a little more roughness this time. He twists his head and moves into your touch, letting out another small moan before breathing out an "Ah, please..."

 

While you continued to kiss his neck, you let one of your hands slowly trail down to the crotch of his pants, delicately rubbing the skin of his chest and stomach the whole way down. You gently press your palm into his bulge-area, making him curse and inhale sharply. The sound he makes is enough to make your non-heat-influenced nook twitch with excitement.

 

He arches his back as you press your palm into him a little more and begin to rub his sensitive area. You abandon his neck and move to lock his lips with yours, to which he responds enthusiastically by licking your bottom lip in desperation. You part your lips and allow his tongue to intertwine with your own, sighing into his mouth and closing your eyes.

 

By now his hands have moved to the back of your head, where he begins to run his fingers through your hair affectionately. You slip your fingers into the waist band of his pants and tug at them a little, as if to ask if he was ready.

 

"Mmmngh... n-not yet..." he half-whimpers, gently pushing your hand away before resealing the kiss. Which you were totally fine with, after all. You were doing this to make him feel good. If he needed to kiss some more, you would kiss some more until he was ready. Besides, it would be a lie to say that you weren't enjoying this right now. The longer it lasted, the better?

 

You tilt your head to the side and deepen the kiss, running your tongue along the roof of his mouth. He seems to like that, and whimpers again. His hands start to trail to the hem of your shirt, and he gently slides them up your abdomen a little. You break the kiss and gasp at that. This was about him right now, not you.

 

He catches on quickly and stops, pulling his hands out from under your shirt. "Oh. Was that not okay? Too soon?" His face has become flushed with his blood color in embarrassment. 

 

"No, no it was fine..." you say, feeling quite embarrassed yourself. "But I'm not the one in heat, you are. This is about you, not me."

 

He looks at you quizzically. "I'm... I'm not in heat. What made you think that?" he asks, tilting his head to the side some. "My next heat cycle isn't for a while." he sits up some, leaning on his elbows under you.

 

"What? But I thought..." you begin, but find yourself at a loss for words. With the way he was acting, you honestly thought he was in heat by now. You sit up, turning your head to the side to hide your blush. He wasn't in heat, which meant that he was actually willing to pail with you right now, and not for mandatory mating purposes - but for personal enjoyment. 

 

"You thought... Oh no. No, no, no. Wait a minute. I thought that- Oh god." He lays back down and covers his face with his hands, blushing brightly. "No, no. I thought- I thought you wanted to flip. I thought that this was us finally flipping quadrants. I was so wrong, oh no. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

 

Flipping quadrants? He thought that this was a quadrant flip, and he was going along with it? 

 

You had considered it before, of course. Not that you would ever take any action on it. You were happy in your moirailegiance with him. You liked being his best bud, and he seemed to like being yours. If you two were to flip, what if things weren't the same between you two anymore? You had some red feelings, but it wasn't worth the risk, to you, and so you had decided never to initiate anything other than pale with him. Even if it meant a helpful pailing or two, which were most definitely not done in the name of red romance. Most definitely not. You were too afraid to initiate such things.

 

Now, you found yourself on top of your moirail's shirtless form, both of your faces flushing. You felt so awkward - knowing that he was actually getting turned on by you, and not just giving in to the natural urge to pail someone when in heat. He wasn't in heat, and neither were you - yet you were both so aroused by each other. 

 

You could see how he thought you were trying to flip.

 

"So then..." you begin, trying to find the right words. "So... oh no. No, this is my fault. I didn't know- I really thought that- I'm sorry. I had the cycles thing all wrong." 

 

He peeks at you from behind his fingers. "Please, it's okay. I completely took this the wrong way, I'm so sorry. Can we just... put this behind us and still be moirails? I messed up." he says softly, covering his face again.

 

Did you want to put this behind you and still be moirails? 

 

You didn't know he had some red feelings for you, too. Maybe, just maybe... you might've wanted this. Maybe you could flip. Now was as good of a time as ever to initiate it, being that he clearly wanted to. If you both wanted it, why not go for it? Maybe this whole red thing could work. You'd never know unless you gave it a shot.

 

"No, I don't want to be moirails anymore." you say, turning to look at him.

He removes his hands from his face, staring at you. He looks hurt. After a few moments of silence, he says quietly, "I completely understand. I'm sorry." 

 

He tries to get up, but you stop him. He didn't get the memo. If he wasn't puzzled before, he certainly was now. "No, uh. No, I meant that... I want to flip. If that's okay." You smile at him, to let him know that you're serious.

 

As his eyes widen, it seems to click for him. "That is... that's one-hundred percent okay. That's more than okay. You're sure?"

 

You nod. "Want to continue?"

 

His face flushes at your question, and he nods back. "Mhm." The thought of pailing with you in a completely red way had is nook stirring in excitement.

 

You lean back in to kiss him, and this time it's different. It's slow and it's good and he's kissing you back in a way that registers as both soft and rough at the same time. You allow this to be red, you want this to be red. It isn't long before you're biting at his bottom lip, brushing your fangs against his. Your tongues are intertwined once more, his hands are snaking up and down your back lovingly as you kiss.

 

In an almost playful manner, you place one of your legs between his own, making him gasp at the contact. It backfires, however when he smiles into the kiss and presses his palm to your bulge-area. You can feel your bulge trying to unsheathe itself already, trapped behind the fabric of your clothing.

 

You let out a whimper and curse under your breath. You knew how he behaved when he pailed with you as a favor - doing his best to relieve your aching biological urge to mate, wasting no time with teasing you - but you had yet to experience a red pailing with him. He seemed to be a little more playful, and a little more daring, even.

 

Thumbing over his grubscars, you move to kiss his neck again. He sighs at this, letting one of his hands brush up your shirt as he had tried to do earlier. You don't stop him when he tries to remove the clothing, which doesn't take very long. He tosses your shirt to the side and you resume kissing his neck, nibbling lightly at the spot that connected to his shoulders.

 

He starts to run his fingers along your own grubscars, making you shiver at the sensation. You hum and nibble a bit harder on his neck as you press your leg further into his crotch, leaning into his touch. It was unintentional, but effective. He exhales and moans quietly as he clenches his thighs around your leg. 

 

This time, he's the one slipping his fingers around the waist band of your pants. He gives an insistent tug at the clothing, letting out a shaky "(Y/N)..."

 

You smile into the crook of his neck before reaching down to rub his bulge-area through his clothing. You take notice that it doesn't seem to be fully unsheathed yet. Carefully, gently, you slip your hand down the front of his pants. His eyes are closed now, and he's biting his lip. Did he not like that?

 

Awkwardly, you shift so that you're sitting up a little bit. Your hand doesn't leave his pants in case he wanted you to continue. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

 

He opens his eyes and nods, face heating up. 

 

With that, you gently lock your lips with his and allow your fingers to trail further down into his pants, fingertips just barely brushing against his sensitive bulge. As if on instinct, he starts tugging a little more insistently at your pants, whimpering into your mouth and wiggling his hips into your hand as his bulge fully unsheathes itself. 

 

You slide your hand further down until you're able to wrap your fingers around his bulge. It's slick and it's warm and it's coiling about excitedly - and it's for you. You let the tip of it squirm and tangle around your fingers some and he moans at the contact. The sounds he kept making, his excitement, the way he was getting so turned on by you - it had your own bulge pressing desperately against your pants, trying to get free. 

 

You glide your fingers across his wet member, and he clenches his thighs around you once more. "(Y-Y/N)... ah- mmmngh... please..."

 

It takes only a few strokes of your hand before you find your fingers coated in his genetic material. He was getting pretty worked up over this. It was hot. It was so hot.

 

You lean back from the kiss to sit up on your knees over him, using your free hand to slide his pants down, ever so slowly. His boxers slide down with the pants, much to your delight. His hands are laying lazily above his head, and he's panting now. You wipe his genetic material off of your hand and onto the pants, which are already seeping with the result of your hand on his bulge. You make a mental note of the stain that would probably leave. 

 

Wanting to give him a few minutes to calm down, and not wanting to seem needy, you try not to touch his bulge too much more with your hands. Instead, you give it a few comforting rubs with your fingers and go back to thumbing his grubscars a bit. You needed to distract yourself from your own excited bulge until he had recollected himself.

 

"Can I..." he says in between pants, "Can I touch... you, now?"

 

Finally. You weren't sure how much longer you could go before you would have to touch yourself. "Please, yes. Please."

 

Okay, maybe you were seeming a little needy. 

 

It only takes a second for you to switch places so that you were under him. He immediately goes to plant kisses on your neck, as you had done for him. You gasp as he grazes your skin with his fang and you feel him smile into your neck. 

 

He's started to trail his hand down your pants, slowly - painfully slowly - making his way to your bulge. You let out a soft moan when he finally reaches the squirming member, grabbing on to his shoulders for support. He gives your bulge a few long, soft strokes, paying extra attention to the base, which you seemed to like. 

 

Moving his mouth to your ear, he tells you how flushed he is for you, how he was going to make you feel so good - you had never thought of him as the type to whisper such sweet nothings during sex. If he was trying to work you up even more, this was certainly doing the trick.

 

Then again, this was red sex. This was a pailing session between two matesprites. Maybe whispering sweet things was just his way of trying to make you feel good. It was working, oh god, it was working.

 

Everything else seems to go by so hazily. Your mind was clouded from pleasure, it was too difficult to try and remember every little detail at the time. What you do remember, however, is the moan that escaped his lips as you slid your bulge into his nook. You remember him panting hotly into your neck, whimpering and rolling his hips against yours while you were inside him. You remember sighing as you pressed the tip of your bulge against his seedflap - reveling in the feeling of his nook around your bulge for as long as you could stand until you both came.

 

After the bucket had been filled, the two of you lay together lazily, panting and trying to catch your breaths. 

 

He looks over at you and places a kiss on your forehead, and you pull him close to you, smiling. 

 

"That was... amazing," he sighs. "You're amazing. I could do that all day and never get tired of you."

 

You smirk and drape your arms around his neck. "Round 2?" 

 

"Round 2, definitely. If you're up for it?" he asks.

 

"Yeah." you reply, meeting his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd really love to know what male troll you imagined you were paired with in this fic! so please let me know, that way i can maybe make some more content featuring him in the future! (:


End file.
